international_music_festivalfandomcom-20200216-history
International Music Festival 13
} |abovestyle = background: } |header1 = Explore and Connect | image = |label2 = Participants: |data2 = 53 |label3 = Winner: |data3 = |label4 = Semifinal 1: |data4 = 14 June |label5 = Semifinal 2: |data5 = 17 June |label6 = Grand Final: |data6 = 21 June |label7 = Location: |data7 = Palace of Congresses,Tirana, |label8 = Opening Acts: |data8 = SF 1: All nations SF 2: Previous albanian esc songs Final: Waving flags |label9 = Interval Acts: |data9 = Final: Arilena sining several of her songs |label10 = Moderation: |data10 = Leon Menkshi |label11 = Debuting: |data11 = None |label12 = Returning: |data12 = |label13 = Withdrawing: |data13 = |label14 = Timeline: |data14 = ◄12 file:Eurovision Heart.png 14►}} International Music Festival #13, often referred to as IMF #13, is the up-coming 13th edition of International Music Festival. It will be held in Albania , after Arilena won with her song "Aeroplan" in Croatia. Venue The Palace of Congresses (Albanian: Pallati i Kongreseve) is a building in Tirana, Albania, where the Festivali i Këngës is annually held. Location Tirana Listeni/tɨˈrɑːnə/ (Standard Albanian: Tiranë; regional Gheg Albanian: Tirona) is the capital and largest city of Albania. Modern Tirana was founded as an Ottoman town in 1614 by Sulejman Bargjini, a local ruler from Mullet. Tirana became Albania’s capital city in 1920 and has a population of 321,546. Including suburbs, Tirana has 421,286 inhabitants. The city is host to many public institutions and public and private universities, and is the centre of the political, economic, and cultural life of the country. Palace of Congress in Tirana. It was built during the late communist era to host the Congresses of Albanian Labour Party and other main activities. Semifinals Semifinal 1 , and are voting in this Semifinal. Semifinal 2 , and the are voting in this Semifinal. Final Voting and spokespersons # Safura (Azerbaijani representative in the 2nd,3rd and 5th edition) # Loreen # Cleo # Hans Adam II. # Maya Suput # Ronan Keating (Irish representat in the 1st and 2nd) # Helene Fischer (German representative in the 8th edition) # Mária Čírová # Jamie Carragher # Sven Csongar # Laura Pausini # Stevan Faddy # Rola Saad # Alyona Lanskaya # Kaiia # Ilse De Lange # Udo Jürgens # Magdalena Cvetkoska Ena # G-Jan (Lithuanian representative in the 8th edition) # Chlöe Howl Adriana Lua (Portuguese representative in the 11th edition) Sunrise Avenue (Finnish representants in the 6th edition) Edo Maajka Atifete Jahjaga Lolita Jolie (French representative in the 2nd edition) Julie Berthelsen Azis Florent Pagny Harel Skaat Hazal Kaya Zaho Andy Schleck Lykke Li Nikos Ganos VIA Gra Getter Jaani Nico & Vinz Hera Björk Eivor Ovi Myra Sky Eva Gonzales Mariko & The Shin Eleni Foureira Dorians Emmelie de Forest Valentina Monetta Maja Keuc Eva Jacobs Lenka Anna Rossinelli Nathalie Juliana Pasha Other Countries * : Originally selected Marteria, Yasha & Miss Plantum internal on May 16, but on May 17 announced to hold a national selection, including them. * : On May 17 the delegation of Egypt stated a return to the contest is likeable, however it is not sure which broadcaster will take over it. On May 19, Egypt confirmed it's particiaption. * : On May 22, the delegation of Turkmenistan announced that should Turkmenistan end in a bad place in the 2nd semi final of the 12th edition, Turkmenistan may withdraw. However, if Turkmenistan qualifies or ends in a good place in the 2nd semi final of the 12th edition, the national selection, Turkmen Sowes, will continue and Turkmenistan will participate in the 13th edition nevertheless. * : In an official interview it has been announced, that the broadcaster will be changed from MTV to Duna TV. The decision has been made, because MTV reached overall bad results and Duna TV said, that they wanna break the overall bad places for Hungary. * : The russian broadcaster officially announced after the Semifinal results that Russia won't compete in the thirteenth edition. However, a return at the upcoming edition is likely. * : On June 4 , KZKH announced Kazakhstan's withdrawal due to financial problems and issues at the broadcaster itself. If Kazakhstan will return next edition, will be discussed on a later stage. * : On May 7 Faroe Islands were forced to change it's entry by the IBU. The first entry was Nabiha with "Ask Yourself". * : SRG/SSR originally wanted to send the finnish band Nightwish, but had to change it's representant to Eluveitie.